A user may interact with applications executing on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, or the like). For instance, a user may install, view, or delete an application on a computing device.
In some instances, a user may interact with the computing device through a graphical user interface. In some examples, the computing device may include a short-range communication device. An application executing on the computing device may access the short-range communication device.